The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles
The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles is the fourth episode of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. It features Mr. Fantastic, The Invisible Woman, The Human Torch and The Thing from Marvel's The Fantastic 4, and Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash and Violet from Pixar's The Incredibles. Description Pixar VS Marvel! Two great super-human families will fight to the bitter end in a 4-on-4 Team Death Battle! Interlude Wiz: Some bonds are created over time, some by magic, but none are stronger than the bond of family. Boomstick: So we're putting these super families' bonds to the test in a four against four slug fest! Mr. Fantastic, The Invisible Woman, The Human Torch and The Thing: The Fantastic 4. Wiz: And Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash and Violet: The Incredibles. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! The Fantastic 4 Wiz: Reed Richards was once a student at Empire State University with big dreams of interstellar travel. During his studies to become an aeronautical engineer, his dream came true when, through an inheritance, he built a spacecraft capable of going at hyper-speeds. Boomstick: How much inheritance did he get? Man his parent's must've been loaded! Wiz: As far as we know his parents are still alive. Boomstick: What? Then who in his family liked him that much that they gave him a shitload of money to build a spaceship?! Wiz: Richards quickly took the ship to testing phase, with the assistance of best friend and Marine Corps test pilot Ben Grimm, girlfriend and aerospace engineer Sue Storm, and Sue's brother and....umm.....Sue's brother Johnny. Boomstick: Everything went exactly according to plan....until cosmic radiation smashed the ship, mutated their bodies in various ways and crash the spacecraft. Wiz: These powers were permanent and they decided to become superheroes. They created the famous team known as the Fantastic 4. Boomstick: Together they fought the evils of such arch-enemies as Doctor Doom, Galactus, Molecule Man, Annihilus and....Mole Man.... Wiz: Reed Richards took on the name of Mr. Fantastic, and his powers include immunity to electricity and psychic powers, shapeshifting, and being able to stretch any of his limbs up to 1,500 feet before feeling pain. And before Boomstick says anything I doubt that includes his dick. Boomstick: Poor guy. Anyway, unfortunate girlfriend Sue Storm gained the powers of invisibility, earning her the nickname of The Invisible Woman. This ability was originally controlled by her emotional state. After gaining control, she was able to use her invisibility at will, allowing her to disappear and with concentration, everything within 40,000 foot radius. She also has the ability to create force fields around her and anything she can see. Wiz: Jock Johnny was given flight and the ability to set himself on fire at the specific command of "flame on" and turning it off with the command "flame off". No idea what kind of cosmic radiation this was but it was obviously controlled by Siri or something. He can shoots pillars of flames at his enemies and is capable of reach temperatures hotter than the sun. This gave him the nickname of the Human Torch. Boomstick: Despite three of the members enjoying their powers, one was kinda bummed out by it. Ben's powers included superhuman strength and durability, but at the cost of looking like a dried out cousin of the Great Mighty Poo. Wiz: Ehem... Ben's distorted image of a stone man gave him the unfortunate nickname of the Thing. However, he is able to turn human again for only one day a year before reverting back to his superhero form. He eventually learned to accept it and even gave himself a battle cry. Thing: It's clobberin' time! Wiz: They're a strong family unit, most times relying on each other in combat, with Richards usually working out the best strategies to deal with threats. However the team does have its limitations. Reed can only stretch so far before feeling pain, and Johnny has an obvious weakness to water and is rather headstrong. Boomstick: Sue's force fields are limited by her concentration, so she gets distracted and no more protection. And despite looking invincible, anyone with strength comparable to the Thing can take him out. Wiz: Despite these flaws they can take on any challenge no matter how big or how small it comes. There is no other word for them except fantastic. Human Torch: Flame on! (draws a giant 4 in the sky with fire) The Incredibles Boomstick: It's the 1960s. A time when tie-die was the fashion, the Beatles were burning up the charts and superheroes were all over the place saving the world. Don't ask how they have powers though, they just....do. Wiz: Among these extraordinary humans was one of the most famous, Robert Parr, a.k.a. Mr. Incredible. In his hayday, he'd be saving the city left, right and center, from saving runaway trains to rescuing a cat from a tree. Boomstick: Bet your fire department can't do that! Wiz: His career began to decline when he got married to fellow hero Elastigirl and start his own family. However, the end came sooner than expected when the citizens began to sue superheroes for personal injury and property damage, forcing them into hiding. Boomstick: Great way to stop the world being awesome, America. "Thanks for saving my life but you twisted my ankle and dented my car. Gimme all your money!" Wiz: Years later and this lifestyle didn't suit Mr. Parr well and he longed to return to the hero's life. This opportunity presented itself when supers go missing thanks to wanna-be hero Syndrome. Mr. Incredible was reborn for a new era and through misunderstandings and revelations, the rest of the family joined in to take on their new enemy and it's giant learning robot, the Omnidroid. Boomstick: Their matching family uniforms, designed by super costume make Edna, are fire proof to 1000 degrees, completely bullet proof and tailored to suit each family member's powers, including Mr. Incredibles strength and durability, being able to hold around 500 tons of metal WITH HIS GUT! Wiz: Helen, or Elastigirl, can stretch up to 100 feet and as thin as a millimeter. She incredibly pliable, able to shape herself into most things. Boomstick: And that stretching ability must've come in handy when the kids popped out. The oldest kid, Violet can turn invisible at will and create force fields, though they will break if enough pressure is dropped on them. Wiz: The second child, Dash is your typical hyperactive kid. He was born with superspeed, able to run up to 190 miles per hour, and high speed punching power. He's so fast that he's able to run on water. Boomstick: Mr. Incredible preferred to keep his family away from danger but after they found out about his on-the-side hero work, they managed to gel pretty well together as a team, working out problems to solutions on their own. Wiz: Together they used their powers to save the remaining superheroes and the city from the ever-learning Omnidroid and their new nemisis Syndrome. They do however, bicker and argue like any normal family and the kids are lacking the experience that their parents have. Despite this they're one of the closest family teams in any superhero universe. Even without Jack-Jack and his shapeshifting they're still an... Boomstick: An incredible team? Wiz: Uhhh, yeah. Boomstick: You're too predictable. Mr. Incredible: Is everyone okay back there? Violet: (laughing) Super-duper dad! Dash: (laughing) Let's do that again. DEATH BATTLE! A forest clearing, daytime. The Fantastic 4 arrive on their jet and disembark. Without warning a minivan flies in and destroys the jet, throwing the Incredibles out onto the floor. The Fantastic 4 look in shock as they get into fighting stance. The red-clad family jump to their feet and prepare for battle. Thing: It's clobberin' time! FIGHT! Thing rushes in first, Mr. Incredible and he shares some blows while Elastigirl and Sue Storm battle. Mr. Fantastic fights Dash but is unable to catch him. Dash runs round Fantastic and tangles his arms together, he laughs and runs towards Johnny and Violet, who are flirting. Dash knocks Johnny down and hits him with lightning quick punches. Johnny kicks him off and gets to his feet. Johnny/Torch: Flame on! Dash runs away and Torch gives chase in the air. Violet goes to assist Elastigirl, who is trapped in a forcefield. Violet traps Sue in one and the two turn invisible, exchanging blows. Elastigirl spots Thing with Mr Incredible by the throat about the punch him in the head. She wraps herself around Thing, stopping him making any moves. However, Mr Fantastic does the same to Incredible. Both powerhouses are unable to move, while Elastigirl and Fantastic fight with their extendable limbs. Meanwhile, Dash and Torch are still giving chase. Dash avoids the flame blasts from Torch and runs on water. The splashback from his feet soaks Torch, preventing him from attacking from behind. He flies higher and launches a barrage of flames in front of Dash, blasting him out of the water. As he falls Violet catches him in a forcefield which Dash uses like a hamster ball to move in. Sue Storm however catches both children in a larger forcefield, which catches the attention of the parents. Torch flies towards the field when Elastigirl, anchored by Thing still wrapped by her, brings him down to earth with a thud. Incredible fights Fantastic off of him and runs to strike Sue. Sue turns herself and the rest of her team invisible and releases the children, leaving the Incredibles in the open. Suddenly, all four Incredibles are brought together and tangled by Mr Fantastic. Thing launches himself and knock them all out. Sue creates a forcefield around them with Torch inside with them. He flies round the field increasing the temperature and reaching super nova. By the time he finishes and Sue releases the forcefield, the Incredibles are nothing but black piles of ash. K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: I guess Jack-Jack's an orphan now. Wiz: Both the Incredibles and the Fantastic 4 had almost identical powers, with the exception of Human Torch and Dash. The major decider in this fight was the difference in the limits with these powers. Boomstick: Mr. Fantastic can stretch 15 times longer than Elastigirl, Thing is far more durable and much stronger than Mr. Incredible. Hell, he knocked the Hulk out in a single punch! Wiz: And the Invisible Woman's forcefields and invisibility are far more versatile than Violet's, being able the turn anything invisible within her sight, not just herself. And keep in mind that although Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl have more experience than any of the fighters, they put their crime fighting on hold to have a family, meaning their focus turned to that rather than training. Boomstick: And the Incredible's parents first instinct is always to protect the kids. And when they all got in one place together with the Human Torch, they were pretty much done for. This super family just got charred. Wiz: The winner is the Fantastic 4. Next time on Death Battle (Montage between sentences) Green Lantern: On brightest day and blackest night....no evil shall escape my sight....let all who worship evil's might....beware my power....Green Lantern's light! HAL JORDAN a.k.a. GREEN LANTERN VS Butters: Loo loo loo, I've got some apples. Loo loo loo, ya got some too. Loo loo loo, let's make some applesauce, take off our clothes and loo loo loo. LEOPOLD "BUTTERS" STOTCH Trivia * The connection between the Fantastic 4 and the Incredibles are they are both super-powered families. * This is the second team-based battle. The first being Hiccup & Toothless VS Rynn & Arokh, and the next being Sauron VS Daenerys Targaryen. * This is the second battle featuring more than two competitors. The first being Hiccup & Toothless VS Rynn & Arokh, and the next being Mallen92506 Originals Battle Royale, Avatar Elemental Battle Royale and Sauron VS Daenerys Targaryen. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Darth Mallen Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Marvel vs Disney themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Family Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles